powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jason Lee Scott (Neo Universe)
}|height=170|width=250|position=center}} |complex2= |-|1= Red Ranger (I) |-|2= Gold Ranger (II) |-|3= Buster Beet |label= Red Ranger (I) |label2= Gold Ranger (II) |label3= Buster Beet |name = Jason Lee Scott |gender=Male |season = Grid Busters |color=Red Gold |shadeofcolor=black |homeworld=Earth |firstepisode= |lastepisode= |numberofepisodes =88 (Mighty Morphin) 17 (Zeo) 4 (Movie) 1 (Wild Force) 1 (Super Megaforce) TBA (Grid Busters) TBA (Space Patrol) TBA (High Seas) |casts= }} }} Jason Lee Scott was the first , officially named as such, as well as the original leader of the . He later returned to become the second of the , temporarily receiving those powers from . Retroactively, he is also referred to as the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger or Red Mighty Morphin Ranger, as well as Zeo Gold Ranger or Gold Zeo Ranger, though these are in reference to the show, as opposed to proper labels. Biography High Seas Legend War Years later, an aged Jason alongside Tommy Oliver (the Green/White Ranger) led not only his team, but every single ranger in existence, against the Empire of the Armada when it attacked the again in the . After fighting against hundreds of X-Borgs and their Bruiser commanders, Jason noticed the fleet moving towards them. He then gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Red Ranger powers are later used by Captain Marvelous via the Legendary Ranger Keys. Zedd's Return When the High Seas Rangers faced their greatest crisis facing Lord Zedd, Jason tells them that his and the other Power Rangers' ability to fight was taken from them, but the feelings in the Ranger Keys are eternal. The other Power Rangers alumni then give words of encouragement as well. He then gives them the second Grand Power of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and tells them that the Power Rangers are counting on them. The High Seas Rangers use the Grand Power of the Mighty Morphin Rangers to combine with Titanus and defeat the monstrous villain once and for all. The Final Battle In the final High Seas episode, Jason and his team are the last alumni to see the High Seas Rangers off, telling them that they did well and to seize their own treasure this time as the Galleon sailed off back into space. As they leave, his Ranger Key glows once he looks at it, then as the team turned away from the ship, Jason's key glowed again, restoring his powers and changing him back to the Red Ranger as he and his team head off once again. Hero Wars: Riders vs. Rangers In the Hero Wars: Riders vs. Rangers movie, Captain Marvelous impersonated the Red Ranger to lead the Power Rangers to take on Masked Rider who was in reality Kit Taylor in Masked Rider's form. After the fight, the real Red Ranger returned alongside the real Masked Rider, and Trio Rider. After the heroes lined up for battle, the Power Rangers and the Riders engaged the enemy before them. Hero Wars II The Red Ranger appeared with Masked Rider leading a force of Ranger and Rider reinforcements that came to assist the Rangers and Riders of recent years who were overwhelmed by the revived monster army of Grimlord. The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against Grimlord's army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. After Grimlord was destroyed and the battle was finally over, the Red Ranger appeared standing on a cliff with all the other heroes who appeared to help, to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. Hero Wars 3 to be added Grid Busters to be added Ranger Forms * , Carrier Zord * Arsenal * * ** * * - Armored Red Ranger= Red Ranger may use Green Ranger's Dragon Shield for more power. Zords * * Arsenal * * ** * * * }} - Gold Ranger= Zords * * Arsenal * * - Buster Beet= Arsenal *Morph Blaster *Wheel Blade *Transpod Zords * BC-04 }} Notes *''to be added'' Category:Red Ranger Category:Gold Ranger Category:Leader